disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Central Station
Game Central Station is a location in Disney's 2012 animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph ''and its 2018 sequel. It acts as the hub of Litwak's Arcade, where video game characters from different cabinets can congregate, travel to other games, and socialize after hours. Background Game Central Station resembles a gigantic underground subway station on the interior, but on the exterior, it is the power strip for most of the consoles in the arcade. Any suspicious characters are given security checks by the Surge Protector, who acts as the sole authority figure. When games are unplugged, Game Central Station becomes a home for survivors, who resemble homeless beggars found in big ctities. Connecting Game Central Station and the consoles is a transit system consisting of trains stylized to represent their respective games. Places of Interest *Pac-Man: A classic title where the weekly Bad-Anon support group meetings are held. It is home to Pacman and the four ghosts. *Fix-It Felix Jr.: An 8-bit game where Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., and the Nicelanders live. *Tapper's: A game set in a bar which Ralph and other characters frequent after hours for drinks and to chat with the bartender, Tapper. *Hero's Duty: A first-person action game where Sergeant Calhoun and her soldiers live. *Sugar Rush: The kart-racing game where Vanellope von Schweetz and the other racers live. *'Wi-Fi:' Mr. Litwak's Wi-Fi router that leads to the world of the Internet. It allows programs to travel far beyond the arcade, as it hosts websites and mobile apps connected to a wide array of devices around the world. Other games: *Undead Apocalypse 3'' *''Frogger'' *''Ms. Pac-Man'' *''Battlezone'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Dig Dug'' *''Paperboy'' *''Street Fighter II'' *''Agent X'' *''Fatal Assault'' *''Dragon's Lair'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Altered Beast'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''District 51'' *''Finish Line'' *''Pong'' *''Joust'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''Hoop Jamz'' *''Dance Dance Revolution X2'' *''Dance Central 3'' *''Virtual Cop'' *''Street Fighter'' *''TRON'' *''Primal Rage'' Unplugged games: *''TurboTime'' *''RoadBlasters'' *''Q*bert'' *''Centipede'' *''Asteroids'' *''Star Wars'' *''Food Fight'' *''Space Invaders'' Trivia *Game Central Station is an obvious parody of the Grand Central Terminal in New York City. *The station's carpeting resemble motherboards. *The station's gates resemble electrical sockets. *It's revealed in the credits that the Surge Protector is responsible for the various graffiti seen throughout the film. *There is apparently a rule against bringing objects from different games into other games. *The station can plug in/support up to 24 games. *The tunnels that connect the station to each game gate resembles the interior of electric cables. Gallery Concept art GCSHomelessdudes.jpg|Characters in Grand Central Station. Art by Cory Loftis. GSCRyanLang.jpg|A painting of Game Central Station by Ryan Lang. GCSRyanLang.jpg|A painting of Game Central Station by Ryan Lang. FloorplanGCSRyanLang.jpg|The interior of Game Central Station by Ryan Lang. GameCentralStationConcept.jpg|Game Central Station, by Ryan Lang. RalphGSCCL.png|Ralph surrounded by various characters in Game Central Station, by Cory Loftis. Screenshots Power_Strip.jpg|Game Central Station exterior. gamecentral_cameos1-1024x429.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-841.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Game Central Station.png|Game Central Station in Ralph Breaks the Internet. Category:Wreck-It Ralph locations Category:Realms Category:Technology Category:Kingdom Hearts locations